A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City...the break
by Chi the Hopeless Romantic
Summary: please read it because I've been working on this besides my Drop Dead day series.


A Drop Dead Day in WombatCity…The Break

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil 2, Bust-a-Groove, Resident Evil: Code Veronica, and Earthbound so you can't sue me.I also don't own all these songs or these clothes companies so you can't sue me for that either. I don't own…Aww what the heck I don't own anything here that's owned by a company!

Prologue: The cast members need a break so they go to a part 10 party of their successful story and director.I will be adding some friends of mine.

Jim Oliviera:Hello My name is Jim, Jim Shak. For real I'm a shy guy who does like girls so I keep the bandana on my head.My character in this story has a British accent but for real I always mess up when I try to act British.And Chi is a real funny person on this show.Chi and I are like the comedians.So… right now I'm wearing these nice Levi's Silvertab jeans and this nice FuBu shirt.And I'm wearing this nice bandana with CHICS on it.And now I'm heading to our director, Ness's house for our big party.

Marc Michail:Hey there my name is Marc, Marc Ely.In the show I'm one of the tough guys who slices zombie's heads off and have a little crush for Sherry.Well for reallz I do like her.I think she is fine and I'm going to dance with her at the party.So I combed my hair back with gel and I'm wearing this nice tuxedo.I'm going to give her this beautiful rose I bought for 20$.And now I'll wait for Jim to pick me up in his Limo.

Chi Chambers:Howdy! I'm Chi, Chi Javier.I'm the director also and people call me Ness after my gaming hero Ness of EB.My character is a pretty brave person.We're just gonna have to wait and see what part 10 is about.I don't like dresses and I am the DJ for the night so I'm wearing my costume, the rookie RPD suit and my RPD cap back ward but I'll change the boots to Adidas black shoes.My ballroom has that nice disco ball right there to make it better and I'm not a lesbian.He he he I can't wait for the guests to arrive.

Sherry Birkin:Hi I'm Sherry, Sherry Birkin.I'm just a little follower of Claire and I love Marc in the story!And I think he's fine when we're not playing the story either.So I'm going to where this blue dress with a little slit on my leg.I'm going to where this blue head band too.I'll wait here outside while Marc and Jim pick us up in their Limo.

Leon Kennedy:Hello I'm Leon, Leon Kennedy.I am the tough RPD rookie in the story and I think our director is great for a 12 year old.But whom I think is really cute since the first time we saw each other in the game is Claire.Claire is better than Ada.I think Ada Wong is weird even though it looks like I like her in the game.Well let's get on to what I'm wearing.I'm going to wear my Lugz jeans and my Lugz shirt with a tank top underneath.Well excuse me I have to go pick up Claire in my new white Ferrari.

Claire Redfield: Hi my name is Claire Redfield.In the story I'm looking for my brother Chris and I end up meeting Leon and Sherry then Marc, Chi, and Jim.I think the story is great.I wish I could go out with Leon, but I'm dating Steve Burnside.Besides, I think Leon likes Ada.Oh yeah I'm also wearing this stylish blue dress with a slit down my leg.I also have my regular ponytail with a blue scrunchie.Steve and I are going to the party together and Leon will pick us up in his sporty Ferrari.

Finally what everyone has been waiting for the party!

Jim, Marc, and Sherry walk in the door and greet Chi who is playing on the DJ set, "What's my name" by DMX." Howdy ppl come on in!" When they enter the ballroom balloons fall down and Chi starts spinning the records like crazy."Yahoo this party is great already!" Jim says while he runs to the middle of the dance floor and starts break dancing.

"Hi my brother and I were supposed to come to this mansion?"An eleven-year-old boy said while he came in."Come in Darren, CJ!"Chi yelled and played more songs."Oh lets have a break dancing competition!"So Darren comes to the dance floor and starts dancing and his little brother goes to the punch bowl and gets a drink.Sherry and Marc are talking to each other.

"Yes I made it to the party!" A blonde headed boy said excitedly.He was pretty weird looking cuz he was out of style.He was wearing a disco outfit and he was holding a cooler full of sodas.He set the cooler aside and started discoing.

"Excuse me Ryan! We're not discoing, we're break dancing," Chi said while everyone laughed at Ryan.Sherry looked at C.J. and thought he was soooooo cute.Sherry got up from her seat and walked over to the little 8-year-old.

"Hi I'm C.J., nice to meet you." C.J. said.Sherry replied, "I'm Sherry and I think you're soooooo cute!""Uh oh…" C.J. starts running while, Sherry is right behind him.Then Marc stops Sherry and says, "Hey why won't we have some punch?" "But I want to hug that cute little boy!""Let's drink punch."So Marc and Sherry walk over to the punch table and get some punch.

"Ryan you suck you can't dance for… nothing!" Darren says.Then Jim says, "Yeah are you dressed up for… a costume party?!""Well no actually I can dance and I dance disco style.""Oh well at least we can break dance."So they continued dancing.

Back with Leon in his Ferrari:

"I'm almost at Claire's house.Hey there she is with some other guy," Leon said while his voice died down with a saddened tone.

"Hey Leon!"Claire runs to his Ferrari and jumps on to the back seat instead of opening the door.Steve walks up to Leon's Ferrari and gets in."Hi nice to meet you I'm Leon, Leon Kennedy." Leon reaches for Steve's hand for a handshake."I'm Steve, Steve Burnside.You know I worked with Claire in Code Veronica?""Yeah I worked with her in Resident Evil 2." Leon competitively said while he let go of their handshake.

"Leon is something wrong?" Claire asked.Then she leaned over to see his face.Leon who was starting the car, turned to face her.He looked into her hazel brown eyes and was speechless of her beauty.There faces were so close together that he could feel her breathing on his face.He wuz a bit embarrassed so he turned to face his shining windshield."Um yeah Claire I'm, I'm fine.""I hope so." Claire said while she sat by Steve again.

Back to the party!

"Yee hee!! Let's start dancin' here pplz!!" Chi yelled into the speakers."Okay here's a cool song I got from this tight dancing game!" Chi starts playing 2bad from Bust-a-Groove.Then Chi lets it keep playin' while she goes to the punch table to get a soda from Ryan's cooler.After a quick whiff of Pepsi, Chi feels the caffeine taking its affect and goes to the dance floor to break dance.

**DING DONG**! The doorbell rang through the whole mansion.Leon walked in with Claire whose arm was locked with Steve's.Claire told Steve to go ahead and sit in a chair and wait for her there."Claire!!" Sherry squealed as she ran to Claire, arms already open."Hey Sherry! Look we're wearing the same thing!""Yeah!!""Why won't we go sit down over there with my boyfriend, Steve.""But I thought Leon was your boyfriend?""No, we're just friends."Then after their little girl talk, they went to sit by Steve, patiently sitting by the punch table.C.J. is drinking punch when Claire and Sherry see him."Look Claire it's the cute little kid I was talking about." Sherry whispered."He is cute. He looks like that little kid from BIG DADDY.""Let's go sit by him."So the two sat by C.J. who was watching his brother dancing.

"Oh my gosh! Look at that cute guy, Sherry!" Claire said while Sherry turned to see who it was."Oh him that's C.J. and that's his brother dancing with Jim, Chi, and Ryan." "Oh cool that kid knows how to disco!""Heh heh yeah.""Maybe I could go freak dance over there. Are you with me Sherry?""Well I guess."Sherry and Claire went over to dance in the dance floor.

"Hi Larry." Steve said purposely."It's Leon, Scott.""Oh it's Steve, what's your name again?Larry?""Hey are you messing with me cuz I can beat you down in not even a second!""Yeah whatever!?""Bring it on then!"Steve gets up and throws a chair at Leon who's sitting on a chair.Leon dodges it and throws the chair back at Steve making him fall."I thought so!"Leon turns away and starts to walk towards the exit when Steve gets up and fires a magnum at Leon…

TO BE CONTINUED AFTER PART 20


End file.
